


Top-Bottom Conundrum

by shslpenda (notcoolhajime)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushing, Fluff, Humour, Innuendo, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humour, class 77-B tries to help in the class 77-B way... by making things much harder than it should be, silly but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcoolhajime/pseuds/shslpenda
Summary: Jabberwock Island is in chaos as Class 77-B has broken into 2 tribes. They’re racing to find the answer to the question on everyone’s minds: is Nagito Komaeda a top or bottom? But the boy in question is nowhere to be found...Of course things are never easy. Putting up walls behind smiles and never letting anyone in, where is Nagito running to?It’s up to Hajime to find the answers to these questions before the island gets blown up amidst the chaos, and maybe just learn a thing or two about himself along the way.





	Top-Bottom Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Started writing this months ago for fun- started out humour (perhaps a slight bit of satire) which I found amusing and it turned into... this? (whoops) Please feel free to tell me if I'm missing any tags, or the rating needs to be upped, because I'm genuinely confused with where this should go..! Despite the silliness, I hope to some extent that it's enjoyable anyhow. <3
> 
> Just Class 77-B just tryin’a be good pals and doing it the old Class 77-B way, of course... by creating a huge mess.

“So which is it, Hajime?!” Kazuichi shouts so loud that Hajime is sure his ears are going to pop. But Hajime’s annoyed expression turns to horror as he sees the white haired boy by the restaurant entrance, to the picture of a room in chaos. Food is being flung around, and honestly Hajime’s not quite sure _what_ Hiyoko and Akane are doing. Gundham seems to be deep in an argument with his hamsters, and Sonia is desperately trying to get in on the conversation as well. Seeing this scene, the pink haired boy suddenly decides that asking Hajime is less important than separating his love interest from his rival, so they’re a triangle around the hamsters, in raised irrational voices.

His once-harmonious class (well, they’d been harmonious for like, two months out of the three since they’d been released from the program… but that counts for _something_ , right?) was in commotion, and Hajime couldn't do anything but bury his face in shame as the sickly boy tiptoes beside him- _somehow_ , through some sort of insane luck- managing to reach him without a single food item bouncing off him.

Hajime isn't so lucky, because the moment the white-haired boy is beside him, he feels something wet hit the center of his favourite uniform, and Hajime’s fiery eyes are shooting around the room, trying to find the culprit. Meanwhile, grey eyes trail the tomato as it falls to the ground, and a sheepish “ha, sorry” escapes the boy beside him. Hajime shakes his head, waving it off. “It’s not your fault.” He grumbles, and the boy brightens a bit.

“You’re much too kind, Hajime, even to trash like me.” The boy nods appreciatively, before his confused gaze returns to the room. “Could I, however, raise the question as to… what everyone is fighting about?”

Hajime’s face grows red in embarrassment, as if he’s the keeper of a zoo on fire. He groans, and the other boy blinks innocently, obviously distraught by the situation.

“They’re fighting… over you.”

The curious eyes widen. “Over me?”

Hajime doesn't even know if he wants to continue, and tell him why the class is acting like kindergarten kids were promised an ice cream store to find only one bucket left.

“Oh.” The other boy simply breathes, as his upset eyes glide along the commotion.

 _No._ Hajime has to tell him.

“It’s not your fault.” He says, taking a deep breath, and mustering up the courage necessary to confess on the class’s behalf to the poor, confused boy. However, before he could say “Wait!” the boy dashed out, a look of hurt and determination in his eyes, and Hajime only caught the glimpse of a green coat tail flapping before it disappeared down the staircase. Hajime starts into a sprint after the other boy, his hand grabbing onto the rail ready to swing him down a flight of stairs before-

“Wait!” Sonia cries, and Hajime turns. When he looks back down the staircase, the boy is nowhere to be seen.

He’s gone.

“Was it Nagito that has just taken leave?!”

The room bursts into further uproar, having missed the arrival of the boy in their chaos.

“He was talkin’ to Hajime!” Kazuichi points at him, and Hajime looks desperately down the stairs before a strong arm pulls him back by the uniform collar. Nekomaru’s towering figure is standing over him, casting him in shadow as the rest of them stalked closer.

“So? What did he say?” They ask, all eyes trained on him.

“I… I didn’t ask him.”

Everyone groans and Hajime’s about to explode.

“Wh-who would ask such a stupid question?!” Hajime cries out.

“I mean, why’d ya even have to ask?! Aren’t you guys… ya know…” Kazuichi makes a vulgar gesture with his hand; one index finger and thumb in a ring, and the other pointed through it. Hajime slaps the hand away and Kazuichi winces with a startled expression, shaking his hand.

Hajime’s face burns. “For the last time, _I have no clue what you’re on about-_ ”

“Coulda fooled me, cow tits! The way you flirt with each other all the time- _get a room!_ ” Hiyoko makes a face at him, and Hajime makes one back, pushing up his nose. Hiyoko starts to cry.

“Hajime’s being mean to me!!”

This earns a glare from the red-headed Mahiru. “That was rude, Hajime.”

“She did it first!” His head is pounding, but he gives up and decides to just forget it.

Finally, a voice of reason breaks through the madness, and Hajime can feel the weight lifted off his shoulders as Fuyuhiko enters the room, hands in his pockets, glaring at the class. And then Peko- _beautiful, strong, rational Peko_ \- appears behind him.

 _Heavensent!_ They’re saved.

“Just saw Nagito run past lookin’ like he was gonna cry. Couldn't stop ranting about wanting to save the island. What the fuck is going on around here?!” He shouts, and the little gangster stuns everyone into silence. “Eh?!” he raises a finger, and everyone looks at each other.

Akane is the one to speak. “We’re just talking about whether Nagito’s a top or a bottom… cos apparently, some people can't see the obvious even if it’s starin’ ‘em in the face!” She shoots a glare at Nekomaru who just laughs.

“And some people apparently have…” air quotes “...no idea.” Mahiru’s casting a judgmental glance at Hajime. There’s a collective murmur of agreement.

Hajime gawks. “But I don’t!” His desperation falls to deaf ears.

“What the fuck?!” Fuyuhiko shouts, hand gripping into a fist. “What is wrong with all of you?! I’m leaving! C’mon Peko, we’re going. I'm not joining in on this shit.”

But then, to Hajime’s horror, he sees Peko’s left eye twitch.

“O-of course, young master…” She’s solemn for a while, turning to follow Fuyuhiko as he heads for the staircase again. Before she leaves, however, she mulls about the top of the staircase looking antsy and unsure. Finally, she builds the courage to say what is in her heart. “But…..…” She whispers. “Nagito is definitely a bottom.”

“P-Peko?!” Fuyuhiko’s eyes widen, and his gaze snaps to her, and his initial intent to escape is suddenly forgotten as he’s marching back up the stairs. “Wh-what… are you crazy?! Have you seen him?! O-oi, look at me! There’s no way a guy who can do shit like that- there’s no way he’s a bottom!”

Oh god.

Peko’s eyes close in pain. “B-but… young master… his hair… and his soft features-”

“Those are sharp features, Peko!”

“They’re just so… _moe_.”

“What the… they’re so sharp they can cut you! They’re like a knife!”

“Also, he’s just misunderstood. He has the backstory of a tragic maiden, young master, you _must_ understand-”

“He’s like a big baby! He’s definitely a bottom!” Hiyoko’s shrill voice resonates through the restaurant.

“There’s no way that Nagito is…” it’s all voices at once.

Hajime’s lost.

He doesn't know these people.

These people? Not _his_ friends… nope. Outta here. Not part of this. _Bye_. Soulless, he feels his legs carry him to the exit of the hotel lobby, face expressionless and dead. He feels like he hasn't breathed in an hour.

He tries to take a nap in his cottage but he can still hear Hiyoko, Ibuki and Kazuichi’s wild shouts from the restaurant. There’s a crash and then screaming, and Hajime’s heart is pacing.

At this rate, another killing game was going to start and it wouldn't even be Monokuma’s fault.

 

_That’s it._

 

He couldn't take it anymore.

He groans, because he knows it’s up to him to figure out this enigma before this ends with someone blowing the island up.

 

 

 

…

 

 

“Nagito?! Where are you?”

Honestly, the boy had a habit of showing up at the most inopportune times, but when the world needed him most, he'd vanish.

But perhaps the Ultimate Luck was on his side, because it wasn’t far into his short journey that he manages to catch a glimpse of the elusive Komaeda as he slinks into the warehouse right before noon. When Hajime comes up behind him, the boy seems busy, albeit pleasantly surprised.

“Ah. Hajime! I'm blessed you would come to talk to me, but… my hands are kind of full at the moment.”

Hajime takes a step back, his own hazel eyes surveying the boy up and down. Hajime can concur, _his hands were definitely full at the moment,_ watching as Nagito shifts, slightly pink under his gaze.

“Haha, Hajime… can we talk another time?”

“Oh, no… Nagito, I really need to talk to you, like. _Right now._ ”

“Need to talk? With someone like me?” Nagito’s eyes flutter, a smile overtaking his face, but his attention is drawn away as he’s looking up at the shelf again, at the rope coiled innocently in a loop.

“Ah… I apologise to ask this of an Ultimate, but do you think you can help hold this for a moment?” Hajime nods as he’s passed a bundle of sticks and string, planks of wood and he watches as the boy sighs in relief, letting down the heavy looking gallon jug in his other hand.

“Hajime is always so kind. It is a very attractive quality, you know that?” He pats the wrinkles of his jacket- _why on earth was this boy wearing it in the summer?_ \- beaming radiantly and Hajime blushes, shifting so he can catch the plank which almost slips through his fingers, before watching the boy stare curiously upwards. The boy was always charitable with his flattery, throwing it at the ultimates like free candy, while trodding on himself until everyone was fidgeting in discomfort. But perhaps maybe for his lack of prior outstanding talent, and perhaps maybe now because with _every_ talent at his disposal not one was particularly special, the tender compliments that Nagito threw him were often more simple in nature than the rest.

_I feel like I can be at ease with you._

_You’re too kind, Hajime._

_Ah, so Hajime is the type of person who looks smaller under his clothes. It suits you!_

“What do you want to talk about?” Nagito’s skinny fingers ghost on his chin, gears seemingly turning in his head, grey eyes fixed on the rope. Nagito did look…. busy.

“Well…”

“Can you pass me one of the rods, Hajime?”

“Oh, sure.”

Hinata hands over the wooden stick, watching as Nagito uses it to prod at the rope. Curiosity takes over him as he watches the boy nudge the equipment off the shelf. “What are you _doing_?”

“Ah, our classmates seem troubled today…” Nagito starts, as he successfully manages to tug at the rope with enough force to fling it down, catching it with a robotic hand. He smiles at it endearingly before looping it around his shoulder, and picking up the white gallon on the floor with a bit of difficulty, nearly toppling over at the weight. Hajime lunges forward, the equipment in his tanned arms _almost_ clattering onto the ground, before he helps steady the troubled boy. Nagito’s eyes are fixated on where Hajime’s hand meets his jacket in awe, and wobbly eyes blink before he nods thoughtfully, looking at Hajime with reinvigorated resolution. “I’m working to restore unity and hope to the Ultimates. Ah, Hajime, it’ll be a shining display!”

Hajime blinks, but then he hears his name called out behind him. Nagito looks over his shoulder, and his expression falls.

“Hajime- someone’s looking for you. I always really enjoy talking to Hajime too. Hopefully, despite my underwhelming existence, perhaps we can enjoy each other’s company some time soon. Talking with Hajime has really lifted my spirits.” It’s the sunny smile, with his eyes closed, before Nagito tries to raise his robotic arm for a wave, only to glare at the white gallon in his hand for being too heavy.

“Wait-” Hajime’s reaching out as the nimble boy slips through the door with a jovial “Bye, Hajime!”, and he’s gone.

Hajime stops the door with his foot and slips out afterwards, seeing Nagito disappear around the corner. He’s darting forward when all of a sudden he feels two clothed arms wrap around his neck in an aggressive chokehold, and a sharp voice is calling out “Hey guys, don’t worry, I got him!”

“Ka-” A strangled breath. “Ka- _zuichi,_ get _off_!” Hajime prys the yellow jumpsuit arms off, glaring him down when he manages to shrug the pink haired boy off in frustration.

“Hajime, dude, stop running off! We need you for our plan!” the highlighter boy flings his arms out wide in excitement.

“What plan?”

“Our plan to find Nagito! You’re our only hope, dude- he listens to you. Look, there’s a rope in the garage- if we can get our hands on Nagito-”

Hajime’s eyebrows knit in anger, hand balling into a clenched fist in frustration. This was _way too far_.

“First of all, I’m not his keeper. He’s a human being. And...” Hajime’s eyes narrow. “And you know what? Why is it your business anyway? He can be whatever he...” Suddenly, Hajime’s jaw drops. “Wait… you… want to _tie_ him up for _this_?”

Kazuichi’s not really listening, frown overtaking his face, and Hajime’s staring after him in shock. He’s making his way into the warehouse, looking up at the shelf.

“Aw, man. The rope’s gone.”

_Thank god._

“Ooh, nice! A chain.”

Ooh, _not nice!_ Hajime jumps forward, but it's too late. Kazuichi tugs both ends of the chain, and a rattling clank vibrates along the room.

“Yeah, this’ll work. Tie him up real good.”

Hajime’s jaw just about hits his collar.

“A-are you…” Hajime flushes, hand coming up to hide his burning face. “You can't be serious… y-you’re into that?”

“What? Nah, we’re just gonna-” Kazuichi's stops, eyes travelling upwards. “Are you?”

“Nn—no… no way.”

It starts in his throat, but it doesn’t… it doesn’t _come out so easy_ . Hajime grimaces, whipping his head to his side in disbelief. This was Nagito they were talking about. He wasn’t a _toy_. At the very least, they shouldn't treat him like one.

He's not sure if he likes that sharp toothed grin on Kazuichi’s face as he loops the chain around his hand once, then twice… tugs it until it clenches in a way that makes Hajime’s head ring.

“Anyway. Could’a sworn I heard Nagito’s voice ‘round here somewhere. Tell me if you hear anythin’, yea?” The pink haired man flings the chain over his shoulder, heading for the door.

“Wait-” Hajime manages to shout out, the ring of the chains flinging a cold confusion that runs through his head and lower stomach. “Why…”- why on earth- “... why are you _doing_ this?”

There's a bit of silent thought, before a grin and thumbs up. “We’re just tryin’a help.” Kazuichi calls out before turning around the door and disappearing past the window, and Hajime’s just staring.

Help?

How on _earth_ was this help?

The image of a man tied up on the ground from begging him to feed him flashes through his mind, and Hajime groans.

He really had to find Nagito, quick, before anyone else does… and without them finding out, too.

 

 

…

 

 

Hajime’s looking around corners running through the forest in short bursts before he hears a familiar wail in the distance. A few meters away, he can see her figure pressed against the tree, racking sobs rolling through her shoulders.

“Nooo, stop! I already told you all I knooow!”

Hajime's heart skips, and his eyes widen.

 _“Mikan!“_ Hajime stumbles through the overgrowth, stems and branches sticking onto his hair as he gracelessly tumbles forward.

“You know where Nagito is?!“

True fear. That is what Hajime saw in her eyes before she broke out into an even larger cry.

“No, you moron!” Small, blond and brutal. He didn't see her for her short stature hiding behind the bush. “She was trying to explain to us how his bone structure and hip to waist ratio makes him a bottom.”

“D-don't _tell_ him!”

Bone structure…

Hip to Waist ratio…

Hajime slunks back into the bushes in hopes of a better luck.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

He spends the better part of the day scouring the five islands, looking behind storefronts, candy machines and even in the roller coaster carts. He finds nothing but the near spoiled candy he uses to give him energy during the grueling day as he dodges behind the trash cans when he hears Fuyuhiko’s nasal voice clashing against Peko’s dangerously quiet one, but even she's starting to break as they argue over Nagito’s treatment on the island.

At one point, he's hiding behind a mailbox as Gundham draws circles and stars in the dirt path, as if it'll tell him something. It takes some sweet time, so Hajime uses the time to think, with his good companion Cham-P staring up at him. He has to raise his finger to his lips with a shhh.

“What do you want, little guy?”

Beady little eyes still only stare up at him.

“For everyone to treat him normally?” Hajime smiles, raising his eyebrows, and Cham-P just wiggles his nose. “Oh, right. Nagito, I mean. You know… wild hair, green jacket.” Hajime gestures to his head, then mimes the pulling of an imaginary hood over his head. “Always tries to do a lot of good things which turns to shit? But he means well, really. He's always trying to do the right thing, I guess.” Hajime says, a bit embarrassed at the soft fondness that had taken over his tone near the end of the word, so much so he has to clear his throat. To a hamster. He stares curiously down at Cham-P. “He's a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him. He's, uh… really… genuine? “

Hajime's not sure how Gundham does it. Does the hamster know what he's saying? Cham-P flops onto the ground in what looks like blank exasperation and Hajime can't help but laugh.  “Same, buddy. The island's gone mad.”

Suddenly, a thought enters his head.

“Do you happen to know where Nagito is?”

He can hear deep mumbling in the distance, and if someone wasn't aware the boy had hamsters it would appear the man was talking to himself.

“Hajime Hinata… foolish mortal, how long do you plan on keeping Cham-P in the shadow of the demon's realm?”

Hajime tenses, teeth grit in fear as he stares at the wide unassuming eyes below him. “Did you give me away?” He whispers to the small fuzz before him which skitters back to his master.

“It seems you have somehow lured the heart of my fearsome demon beast. He did not tell me immediately of your presence.” The man chuckles at the little hamster who nuzzles into his finger, before disappearing up his sleeve, and popping up under his scarf.

“Do not step within the bounds of the magic circle! Lest you want it to reveal the deepest desires of your dark heart, no human is immune… you should be careful where you tread.”

Hajime scratches his head. “Is this to find the answer to--?”

Gundham looks up from beneath his dark gaze.

“I see. So even a singularity is not immune to the seduction of worldly desires, the allure of simple pleasure and pain.” Was that a sigh from Gundham? Hajime feels just a little self-conscious. “What Nagito Komaeda does in his spare time is of no concern to me or my magical practices. I have no interest to delve into… his cavern of…” Gundham subtly lifts his scarf over powdered cheeks, to cover the faintest pink. “Individual fancies.”

“... So… you wouldn't be able to figure out the answer?”

Gundham's gaze travels upwards. “That information… is not knowledge welcome for me to fall upon. The most intense parts of a being's heart should not be bared for all to see, for humanity's habit of mockery and trickery to take advantage of. For shallow intentions such as to satiate human greed or fantasy…”

“Although for you it may be different.” Gundham whispers. “I have observed your… rituals when you are together and I believe you may be compatible for that information. If you are so interested, I suggest you find him yourself.”

Hajime's jaw drops open. “ _Wait- Gundham, what rit-”_

“Earlier today San-D found his sanctuary in the lodge beside the hotel. He seems to be forming a nest of a sort.” A… _nest_? “If it so interests you, his whereabouts can be found there.”

“U-um… Thanks. I guess?” Hajime blinks. “Uhm- what do you mean by—?”

Gundham snickers knowingly.

“It is obvious, to a beast tamer like I. I sense no ill will in the thirst of your curiosity. For the pure intention… like the bond of a master to the demon beast, when you alone can be entrusted with the darkest chambers of their hearts. Tell me, do you wish to hurt him?”

“Of course not.” _That… sounds like a lot of responsibility. Is Gundham trying to say Nagito trusts me?_ The notion of Nagito trusting anyone itself was already a lot.

_But it’s… not a bad thought. It’s something… I’d really want._

“There is no threat that will come off you, for the deepest desires that lay within your heart… when you associate with him are, as far as I can sense, of no malintent.”

“U-um… thanks... Gundham.” _I think._ “There’s no reason I would hurt him…?” He speaks slowly, trying to clarify what Gundham’s meanings were. Gundham nods to himself, looking meaningfully into the distance. Hajime can only wonder what goes on in the man’s head.

“Now, if you wish to catch him, San-D says the construction of Nagito's nest will be finished soon… ”

Hajime folding his arms and feigning shock as he watches the man lean close to the hamster and listen to it’s silent chatter. “Huh. And what happens _then_?” To see the serious boy so engaged in the conversation was pleasant, and he found himself playing along.

“If it isn’t soon contained…” After the man listens to the tiny creature, his own eyes shoot open. “San-D --- is that so? My, this is no mere child’s play! Fuhahaha, that would surely be a sight no mortal ever wishes to lay their eyes upon. Impressive, impressive- that fiend…! He has exceeded my expectations.” Hajime almost flinches, as Gundham’s arm flings out boldly. “Hajime Hinata, I will grant you this one piece of advice- shall you not wish to meet a surly fate, you will make haste!”

Hajime chuckles, muffling his grin in his cheeks, grateful. The man in front of him may be dramatic, but he was reliable- helpful, even... and perhaps when the person in question was Nagito Komaeda, Gundham’s advice may not have been misplaced. Hajime taps a hand on Gundham’s shoulder that sees the man react, shrinking into his oversized clothes, but he eases as Hajime runs past. “Well, in that case, I better get going before he gets the chance to run off again. I owe you one…!”

After a few meters, though, Hajime stops at a sudden to look back.

“Hey- when are we next baking the seeds for your hamst-” Hajime’s heart nearly jumps to his chest as he’s met with Gundham's gaze. _Man, too dangerous!_ “-er… _Four… Dark Devas of Destruction, again?”_

“Hm…” The other man hums deeply, narrowing his eyes. _Too close,_ Hajime sighs. “I will prepare them on Monday evening for when they run out on Tuesday.”

“Alright- sure. Catch you later then.” Hajime waves, and dark-haired boy chuckles after him, before returning to his dirt circle to find a footprint where the other boy passed through. Gundham furrows his brow, and redraws the trampled side of the star with the sharp end of his branch, when Cham-P pops out from under his scarf to stare up at him.

“Are you worried for him, powerful one?” Gundham hums, lifting up a finger to scratch his head. The hamster proceeds to nibble on the bandaged finger.

“There is truly no need to be…” The oft-exaggerated boy looks after the path the other boy took. “That man, the mere mortal...” Gundham pauses. “Rarely do people like him appear… Yes. That Hajime Hinata appear a mortal, but he is truly a singularity.” His gaze lingers on the circle on the ground, but the hamster doesn’t stop nibbling.

A singularity who managed to reach into people without the help of a fanciful drawings on sand. He strokes Cham-P’s orange fur.

“You must be tired. Come now, it is near time for dinner.” Gundham chuckles, heading towards his cottage, as his hamster hops onto his finger and slips into his sleeve.

 

 

…

 

 

When Hajime gets to Mirai Hotel, the evening is starting to set. The sun once high in the horizon was setting on a tiring day, and it takes Hajime every ounce of his being not to take a short trip to his own cottage on the way to the lodge. In the evening, the lights of the hotel’s reception cast grand lights on their sleeping quarters. The perfect location for a tropical island vacation.

It was almost funny.  
  
Life really had turned out strangely, with this once-threatening place feeling so much like home, housing the Ultimates of class 77-B with them. Despite the commotion that often started up because of the flamboyant personalities in the class, Hajime really was grateful. Through the many afternoons he’d spent there, he’d manage to learn more about everyone. About their talents and hobbies; their histories and personalities… spending afternoons exploring the island, or sitting in silence at the beach, after everything they’d been through…

It almost seemed too lucky, and it was a wonder that they were here now.

 _But there’s no one here who doesn’t deserve it, to be granted the simple gift of happiness._ It’s something all of them need to defend- to fight for- with all they’ve got. The chaos was characteristic of them, but the fact they were now allowed to worry funner things was a statement in how strong they’d been, to overcome all the hardships that came their way.

The chaos was a funny characteristic, a fond characteristic. None of them were perfect - each had their own demons, and quirks. It could hardly be said that the class harmonised together… but they still managed to support each other, a puzzle with the most awkward-edged pieces.

Each one was special, and Hajime couldn’t imagine things any other way.

Quiet as a thief, as to not alert anyone who could possibly be inside, Hajime makes a beeline for the lodge and inhales as he places his hand on the doorknob. _The end of a tiresome day could lay behind this very door_ , and despite how troublesome it’d been, he’s grateful for a class that kept things interesting; for a cast of such confusing characters, even if they could be frustrating. It made it harder to find the mundanity of life. He couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Turning the knob, the door opens to darkness…

_and there is no Nagito to be found._

He lets out a huge sigh.

 _Figures he wouldn’t still be here,_ Hajime curses, as he makes his way through the dark, blindly feeling along the walls until he nudges something with his foot. It rolls towards the other end of the room, clicking against the wall, reminding him that the other boy had probably been here at some point after all.

Jogging over to the item, a shadow in the darkness, with only the small trace of moonlight from behind him to illuminate it, Hajime picks it up and frowns. Running his fingers over the plastic, he finds the object rocket-shaped, with a fuse attached to its bottom.

 _An…_ _explosive?_

Hajime’s eyes widen, and he spins around, darting towards moonlit the entrance. Hopping down the steps to the lodge, he’s about to dart off before he sees it: the careful row of boxes lined along the floor...

… and at the far end of the hotel, he sees a young man in a baggy green coat, as he finishes carefully unloading rows of boxes connected to each other from a large cart.

“Ah, they’re cakes.” Nagito explains matter-of-factly, when Hajime runs up to him, and questions him on the bizarre arrangement. _So this is what he’d been up to all day,_ Hajime thinks. “Firework cakes.” The other boy clarifies, pointing a finger up with one hand, and holding out a sparkler on the other- the robotic one- as he gestures over to the boxes. “Ah. Sorry if that sounded like a challenge to your intelligence- it wasn’t one at all. Of course I know Ultimates would be able to see something so obvious, so my explanation was probably useless.”  

Hajime’s gaze follows Nagito as he turns to face the arrangement of boxes, a calm but rather proud, yet solemn look on his face.

“I understand everything, Hajime.” Nagito speaks. “I should have known all along- of course.” He looks to his hand, clenches his fist, and when he looks up at Hajime his eyes are determined. “I know exactly why everyone’s fighting over me.”

“I’m… not really sure you do.”

Before him, Hajime can see as Nagito ponders the statement, putting his hand in his pocket. Then, he points the sparkler at him accusatory, but he smiles fondly. “There’s no need to shield the feelings of worthless scum like me. A class full of Ultimates, full of so much hope, Hajime- I’m really lucky to be here amongst all of you.” Nagito hums, and Hajime furrows his brow. 

“So of course, there would be conflict over me! I’m the reason this island has no peace and quiet.” He chuckles, watching the water of the pool. His eyes dart up, and they meet. “After what I did, and I wasn’t even able to reach _true hope._ There’s no way I could expect to be forgiven. It’s not even what I deserve.”

There’s one cake which is separate from the others, placed near the edge of the pool. Hajime watches as the white-haired boy gently kneels and lights the fuse, before jumping back and almost bumping into him. Perhaps conscious of the distance between them in that final second, his friend manages to dodge him, settling instead a few meters away from him as well.

“Hajime, I know you’re really kind. You know how they say honesty is the best policy?" A humble smile. " Well, in this case, that’s not really necessary. I know what you want to say, rather than what you _can_ say. I know I really am-”

“ _Nagito_ -” Hajime warns.

“- _t_ _errible._ ”

Suddenly, there’s a whistling sound- one after the other as six separate fireworks take their turn to soar into the sky. Claps of sound, followed by bursts of light. Golds, greens, blues, whites. One by one, they scatter across the night sky like glittering stars.

“Ah- I hope these first ones manage to draw everyone back here.” Nagito offers, gazing up at the sky, sharp features for once a sense of calm. Nagito, so often wide-eyed and energised. Nagito, so known for his rants on hope. In comparison to those moments, anyone could easily mistake the blankness in this moment for a lack of care- but more than anyone, Hajime knows it’s anything but blank. It’s the firm, quiet concentration, when the boy is hoping more than at any other time.

He places all this hope in the sparks of light in the sky, which sets his eyes afire with the passion Hajime sees most clearly only when Nagito Komaeda finally let those goddamn walls down.

He really can’t help but let out a reluctant smile. The fact this whole misunderstanding occurred, and Nagito’s answer for restoring hope was to set up a firework show? Hajime runs a hand through his hair.

This guy… was really _too much._

_But still..._

From the corner of his eye, Hajime can tell the other boy is shaking. "Ha… that I’ve managed to have so much of Hajime’s time. It’s selfish but, I really am lucky, aren’t I?” Even with both hands on the sparkler, he’s finding difficulty stabilising for long enough to light the fuse, and Hajime walks over from his seat. Bends down. Tries to find the best combination of words to say.

“Hey, steady now,” Hajime breathes, and catches Nagito’s hands in his own. _Was he breathing?_ Hajime tries to look at Nagito, but the boy’s eyes are diverted, completely fixated on the hands in front of him. Hajime swallows. “Nagito…?”

Hajime’s mind is whirling. How on earth was he supposed to explain to the other boy that the thing he’d been worried about this morning was a complete misunderstanding? That the boy had spent all day toiling over these this whole firework display… over a misunderstanding? 

 _He had to tell him._ Explain just how absurd the whole situation was, that he had no reason to worry at all. Taking a deep breath, Hajime guides Nagito’s hands over to the fuse wire. It sparks. The mix between the whirlwind of thoughts and contact makes him dizzy. Meanwhile, the fuse wire lights and slowly travels to the chain of connected firework cakes.

“Thanks. I’m sure everyone will appreciate it.” Hajime says, slowly. As they put out the sparkler on the pool floor, backing away from the fireworks, Hajime wonders if the touch really helped, because he can feel his own skin hotter than ever, and see the other boy shivering even in the heat of a parka-clad tropical summer night. “I know everyone hasn’t really been… calm lately, but everyone’s been down because we’re all trying to find our way, right? Back to living normally... so I’m sure this will cheer everyone up. But… you're not terrible at all. You're always... well, just like any one of us, you know?” The look Nagito casts at him after _that_ , had heat crawling up Hajime's neck. Hajime fidgets, trying to avoid the look of astonishment that Nagito was sending him right now, in preparation for the next blow, tugging at his necktie in shame. “That’s not what everyone was… er… _discussing,_ though _."_

Nagito’s eyes curiously travel up.

“Oh?”

Hajime groans. “I’m…sorry. About the…” He waves his arms sullenly at the direction of the fireworks, too. The first batch start to go off, whistling through the air while they talk.

The white-haired boy’s eyes dart to them “Ahah, well… as long as the fireworks will bring everyone together… they won’t be wasted.” The boy smiled sincerely. “But, then, Hajime…” he gives a soft laugh. “What, may I ask, is everyone… actually fighting over?”

“I just… everyone was just… uh…” _God… was it hard to breathe?_ What made things worse was the way Nagito waited so patiently, eyes wide and curious. “We were just… wondering… so… are you... _a top or a bottom_?”

“...” Stunned silent, with wide eyes and an open mouth. Then, the boy slowly folds his arms, contemplative.

Hajime clears his throat, cheeks flushing hard. He doesn't think he's ever been so wired up before. There’s a nervous energy coursing through his veins that he’s trying his best not to acknowledge.

“Well, Hajime… is there anything you want me to be?”

“Uh… th-that’s… uh… well… I… why would you think I-?” The dryness of his throat really made the pool look like the most inviting cocktail in the world. Nothing else comes out, and it’s awkward involuntary silence.

“I see. You’re right, Hajime! If you don’t want to be with me, it wouldn't concern you, so… there’s no way you’d have a preference, right?”

“Ha, ah… r-right?” The uncertainty in his own voice is a punch to his gut, and that’s when he decides he’s done fooling himself anymore.

Nagito nods. “Well, then, you see, Hajime-”

Hajime’s breath is hitched, eyes now trained on his lips, the way they move so smoothly, it’s embarrassing how he wants to-

“- I think-”

Hajime’s eyes are closed now, hands held in prayer as he speaks to the man above. _Please, Nagito, please please please say you’re a-_

“- I’m the type to prefer-”

And the final words are drowned out by an explosion. It’s a myriad of colours in the sky, sparkling purples, greens, golds, and blues. It’s beautiful. Hajime curses them, his jaw dropping at the terrible timing. He couldn’t hear a thing.

“Wait- you’re _what_?!” He shouts over the sound of the fireworks lighting up the night sky.

Nagito cups his hands around his mouth as a makeshift speaker.

“ _I said,_  Hajime, _I’m a-_ ”

And then there’s a blast of heat that bursts behind Hajime, and he’s thrown forward, knocking the boy in front of him down with an _oof._ Screaming. A few of the fireworks knocked off-course, sparks falling around them in chaos, painting the ground with patches of fire. The flames flicker behind him, and Hajime hurriedly shifts over the boy so he’s shielding him from the blearing heat.

Nagito’s winded, but he still manages to raise his eyebrows at him. “Oh… _Hajime_ .” The brunet’s cheeks light a bright red as he stumbles over a desperate: “I- no- wait- _this doesn’t mean-_ ”

But then another look has taken over Nagito’s gaze, and he’s staring at his face with big, wide eyes. The boy’s eyes glaze over, and Hajime’s suddenly _really_ starting to feel the heat. One completely unrelated to the burning building behind him. Scattered beams are falling, crumbling behind them as the crackle of flames continue.

And maybe it's cliche, but hunched over and protecting the body beneath him feels so much larger than everything happening around him.

After the rain of fire is over, Hajime slowly picks himself up before helping the other boy, patting off the dust and ash from having knocked him into the floor, before ushering him further before there’s the loud explosion of a gas tank behind them of which the shards miss them by a hair’s breadth. Hajime inwardly curses any of the cliche draw that kept them both motionless and in the face of danger. Suddenly, he spins around when he hears a “woohoo!” among cheers and jeers from the crowd to his left, framed ridiculously by the fiery debris behind them. Kazuichi has his thumbs up, and Akane’s right fist is pumped in the air.

“So, is he a bottom or what?!”

Hajime’s eyes harden in determination. He tugs at the pale boy's thin wrist, and the other boy almost trips, as they leave the hollering class behind them.

“Wait, Hajime- where are we going?”

“M-m.” Hajime closes his eyes. “My cabin.”

Nagito’s eyes widen.

“B-but- wait- Hajime, what are we-?!”

“We’re gonna find out whether you’re a bottom or top.” Nagito stares back at him so incredulously that Hajime stutters. “I mean, if you _want_ to.”

There’s a hitched whimper, and a small “Ahah, H-Hajime, but I could just tell you, and you wouldn’t have to touch something as _disgusting_ as-”

And the white haired boy is pulled into a kiss, warm, hard and clumsy against his lips. But there’s an inexperienced, hungry, earnest nature to the kiss that has Nagito shivering. It's so… _Hajime_.

“Do you want to, or not?” Hajime’s panting, breathless.

Nagito’s eyelids droop.

“Mmm. If Hajime insists, how could I possibly say no?”

Then his finger is out, tracing at Hajime’s collarbone in a way that pulls out a shuddery sigh, hitching up the urgency in the brunet’s movements. On the way to the cabin, Nagito is practically vibrating with excess energy as he’s dragged along, and the group can hear the prolonged nervous clicking of a key against lock- and some frustrated curses- before a door slamming shut and a stark _lock_.

“He’s definitely a bottom.” Peko nods, assuredly.

“Godammit, Peko, how many times do I have to tell you, _there’s no way Nagito’s a-_ ”

 

 

 

…

 

 

They found out what Nagito liked that night.

_They both had a pretty good time._

 

 

…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ notcoolhajime on tumblr + twt. Feel free to leave some feedback, I absolutely love to hear your thoughts! ;v; <3


End file.
